This invention relates to differential amplifiers in general, and in particular to a differential amplifier having a variable gain stage that is thermally compensated.
Differential amplifiers such as the integrated circuit gain cell taught by Gilbert in U.S. Pat. No. 3,689,752, which is assigned to the assignee of the present invention, have become popular in electronic instruments because of their linearized response and wideband capabilities. However, such amplifiers, particularly if utilized as variable gain amplifiers, are susceptible to thermal distortion and transient response problems that are a function of the gain setting. Further such amplifiers are susceptible to attenuation of a signal at the center gain setting.